


Warmth

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Seashell Girl went to the beach,  
she wanted to kiss the Ocean Wave Girl

[everything tastes like sea salt  
and sunlight, sky's breeze]

Ocean Wave Girl brings  
Seashell Girl treasures

[seashells (of course),  
pretty smooth rocks,  
drawings in the sand]

spends the day at  
the surf's edge  
with their toes in the water  
watching the sunset


End file.
